New Girl
by becrhodes
Summary: After all has happened in Forks, and everything is calm, what would happen if Bella had an old friend visit? And what if Jacob imprinted on her as well as being imprinted on Reneesme? Rated T, but might become M in later chapters.
1. Meeting the Gang

**okay. my favorite character is definitely Jacob. So that's why I'm writing a story about him. I'd love input, besides hating that I have Jacob imprint on two people.**

**also the new girl Becca Smith, is based off of me personally. **

**DISCLAIMER:i do not own Twilight or anything Twilight related. though if i could totally be in the books i would love to run with the pack. 3 oh and visit alice on the weekends. :D  
**

**

* * *

**

"_Wow. Never thought I'd see a place greener than Guam." _ I thought as another plane flew over forks. Who am I? Where is Guam? These plus many more must be what you're wondering. Well first off, let me start with introductions. My name is Becca Smith. I'm currently a senior at Phoenix High School, but if I can find a place to say, I'll be transferring to Forks High School.

But there is still more to tell about me. Let's see, I am (thankfully) only 5' 71/2", with dark brown hair that goes to around my upper back. Right now I have a couple of streaks of blue and red n my hair. If I was still living with my parents back on the island Guam, I would be dead for any of the color I've been adding to my hair. Oh! And I'm rather white and have no tan--considering I've been living in the sun since I was born.

"Becca!" I heard someone yell across the airport.

I looked up from my book to see an average height girl with extremely white skin, dark brunette hair, and gorgeous gold eyes walking gracefully, and rather fast, towards me.

"Bella! No longer a klutz I see." I said laughing at old memories. "And you've definitely changed. You look absolutely amazing."

"Haha. Yeah. Come on. Let's get to the car, and then to my house." She led the way to her car. As we got inside she continued. "You'll be staying at Edward's and my cottage. He and I'll be staying at the main Cullen House."

"Oh!" I said startled. "No, no. I don't want to put you out of your house!"

"It is no big deal," Bella responded with a chuckle. "Reneesme had been begging for a sleepover with Uncle Jake for a while now. This gives Edward and me some alone time with the rest of the fam."

"Oh…speaking of Edward…I don't want to be your mom or anything, but why so young?!"

"Yeah. I've been expecting this. You'll see when you meet him, but Edward is absolutely amazing. I want to be with him and only him for forever." As she said this Bella's face changed from reality to a day dream, complete with a giddy smile.

"Yep. You've fallen in love." I laughed at her.

"yeah. Like you and that one guy!" she shot back.

Defending myself I said "oh Kevin and I have been over now for years. All he wanted was…well you know. To get in my pants, putting it nicely."

"That's what I told you from the beginning."

"No you didn't."

"Yes. I did!"

"No you… oh wow. It's beautiful."

We had pulled up at the Cullen's home, and I was in absolute shock. As we walked up to and through the house it was obvious that there was no other house like it.

"Hello Esme! This is Becca. She was one of my friends in Phoenix as you remember me telling you all." Hearing Bella speaking snapped be back, and I saw a beautiful woman standing before me. Her light brown wavy hair fell so gracefully over her snow white skin.

"Hello Becca. It's absolutely great to have you here."

Right as I was about to say hello, I head a sweet voice behind me.

"Oh Bella! Your back! Becca! I'm so glad to meet you finally! I'm Alice Cullen, and this is Rosalie Hale."Alice was a petite brunette. Her hair was spiked and she was in a very cute outfit of black jeans, a black vest, and a short white t-shirt.

Rosalie was clearly the most beautiful one in the room. Her long and wavy blonde hair fell ever so gracefully down past her shoulders. She was wearing a simple day dress, but she made it look like an evening gown.

While I was still at awe, Rosalie must have murmured something, because both Alice and Bella turned to her with mad glares. "Rosalie. Be nice. Becca is an old friend." Bella snapped at her, as much as she could with a voice as rich and sweet as hers.

"wow. All four of you are absolutely beautiful. It must be something in the water." I said to lighten the mood.

"Haha, yeah." Alice agreed. Then she turned to Bella. "The boys are down at the cabin, 'restocking' your fridge."

"oh yes. I'll take Becca down. Then she can turn in for the night. Don't forget. Tomorrow is the party at La Push."

"Can't wait." Esme said with a grin.

Bella led me down an extremely cute pathway to an extremely cuter little cottage.

"Edward! Jasper! Emmett!" Bella cried out. And as if out of nowhere three guys, with the same white skin as the girls, had appeared.

One of the guys was very buff. He said, "Well hello beautiful. I'm Emmett. What are you doing tonight?" which made me blush immediately.

"Emmett. I don't think rose would like you flirting with the new girl," said the one in the middle. He wasn't as buff as Emmett, but still totally hot and handsome. His hair was like the perfect mess—a look it can take many guys a life time to perfect. Bella walked up to him and gave him a kiss, so I Presumed that he was Edward.

"As you can probably guess, I'm Edward." He said as if he had read my mind.

"So you must be Jasper," I said to the last boy yet to be introduced. He nodded yes, and mumbled something.

"You're fine Japer, but if you feel bad, why don't you and Emmet head back and get some shut eye? I'll stay with Bella, and show Becca the cottage."

"Oh! You don't have to! I'll probably just fall to sleep as soon as I sit down."

"Oh. I'd like to see that," Emmet said, as he walked past me, brushing his hand through my hair.

"Emmett!" Edward snapped.

"Are you sure Becca?" Bella asked worried.

"Yeah, it's no prob. You go have fun tonight. You know I'll survive fine." I replied, trying to reassure her.

"True that. You did survive fine in Phoenix."

And they walked off as went into the cabin. Like I had said it would happen, I found the bed, laid down, and was out in two minutes flat.


	2. The Party

**okay. so here's the second chapter. and yes it ends in a cliff hanger. and no i'm not going to apologize at the bottom for it. CLIFF HANGERS ARE THE BEST THING FOR CHAPTERS AND EVEN BOOKS! trust me. i love them. :D**

**oh and Disclaimer. unfortunately jacob and nessie and alice and seth and esme, and emmett and sam are not my characters. oh. and the rest of the gang isn't either. not that i overly wish they were mine. *cough cough* but becca is my character! so please no stealing. talk to me first!!**

* * *

I woke, completely in a daze. As I looked around, reality came to me. I was in the cottage owned and live in by Bella, her husband Edward, and their daughter Reneesme. Well adopted daughter.

_"I wonder when I'll be able to see her. And what a nice cottage." _I thought looking around. "_The master bedroom was beautiful and romantic. And the living room was elegant and chic. I wonder where Reneesme sleeps." _ I quickly added out loud, "Oh, in here," as I opened a door and was a very pink and girly room. I walked back out to the living room and found the kitchen. Every appliance in sight was stainless steal. Opening the fridge I found what seemed like every kind of food possible. I quickly whipped myself up some eggs.

I was just stepping out of the shower when there was a knock at the door. I slipped on my robe, it was light blue and when just above the knee, and when to see who it was. It was a very startled Emmett.

"Oh um. Morning Becca. I was um… sent to wake you up… and tell you… that… um. Oh damn. What was it?"

"Well. I'm awake as you can see…but why don't you come in and try to think of that message you were sent to tell me. I was just changing. "I said letting him in, and I ran back to the master bedroom to change.

"So, did you think of it Emmett?" I asked when I walked out, tossing a purple cardigan that buttoned below the breasts, over my blue spaghetti strap tank top. I also decided to wear by black skinny jeans with a pair of brown sandals. This was a very typical outfit for me.

"Huh? Oh yeah. It was just to head up to the main house when you're done getting ready."HE looked very much unlike the Emmett I met last night. Today, he was much stiffer.

"Well. I'm ready now. So let's head up together." I said grabbing my bag and then his hand.

"Haha. Okay." And we ran out the door and up the path.

Jacob's POV

"Becca! Come on! Join the party! There are some people I want you to meet." I heard Bells yell at Becca.

"I don't know if having Bella's old friend here is such a good idea, but I'm living with it. Bella seems really happy to see her," I said to Sam.

"I agree completely," he replied with a worried expression on his face.

"Uncle Jake!" I heard yelled behind me. _"Oh that sweet voice," _I thought to myself. I turned around and saw the sweet and beautiful face of my Nessie as she ran up to me. She gave me a hug while using her power and showed me how much she loved me. _"When will I be able to show her how much I really love her? I need to soon tell her about the imprinting," _I thought glumly.

"Don't you dare." Edward whispered as he passed. Nessie ignoring his comment and my groan, went on talking to me.

"Come on! Come on Uncle Jake!" Nessie started dragging me. " You've got to meet Becca. She's so much fun! I love her! I want her to stay here! Forget going back to Guam!" She added as Bells walked up with Becca.

"So you must be the famous Jacob. Bella has told me a lot about you over the phone." A sweet voice behind me said.

I turned around and saw an absolutely amazingly beautiful girl. There was this strange feeling in my heart, and gut. A feeling most guys feel about many girls they meet. Just intensified by like 100 times. I hadn't felt this way since I imprinted on Nessie. _"Wait Nessie!"_ I thought. I looked down at her and I still had the totally-in-love-imprinting feeling.

I quickly glanced back up at Becca. The feeling was the same.

"It's great to meet you Becca, but I think Seth and Edward need me. Betcha it's a bet. " I fibbed to get outta there. "Sorry so much. I'll have to talk with you later." I gave her a sorry smile, and ran off to Seth.

"Get Sam. We need to talk." I whispered just loud enough so Seth would hear, then ran off into the woods not bothering to shed my clothes.


	3. update

Hey ya'll. So sorry it's taken me so long to continue writing this. I am actually rather stuck. So it will take me a bit longer. Plus I still have some memories connect to this story that I'm just now getting over. I promise you soon a new chapter will be up. ^_^


End file.
